Dusk Till Dawn
by Baybay18
Summary: Charlie promises Bella he would be out late, so she takes the chance to stay out with Edward. Unfortunately, he gets home early and Bella didn't. Now Bella and Edward are under trust issues. But what happens when an unexpected guest drops by?


**Hello! This is my first story, so please be nice!****  
****  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 1

"Edward?" I called out the window and into the night. I felt ice cold pressure on my lips before my eyes could adjust to the darkness. I smiled and pulled away, letting him come through the window.

Edward was already lying on the bed by the time I turned to face away from the window. I smiled at him.

He met my gaze and smiled back.

I felt my heart skip a beat, then instantly it started beating twice its normal rate; the usual effect Edward had on me.

He must have heard my heart because he chuckled quietly to himself, not wanting to inform Charlie he was in my room.

I replayed the last few hours I had spent with Edward:

Charlie had been asked to stay at work a few extra hours and told me he still wanted me home at my usual time. I didn't think it mattered if I got home a bit later, so I decided to stay with Edward a bit longer. He pulled in behind my truck and sitting in the driveway was Charlie's car. He had gotten off early after all.

"Is my dad still upset?" I asked Edward as I sat down on my bed.

"He's just worried," Edward replied with a smile, pulling me down next to him and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Worried? He isn't mad?" I stared at Edward, waiting for his response.

Edward leaned toward my neck and kissed the base of my throat. "Well he is mad, of course, but he is planning to have a talk with you in the morning." He ran his nose up and down my jaw, then brushed his cool lips across mine.

I closed my eyes for a second, breathing in his cool breath. "What else does he want to talk about? He already grounded me from seeing you for two weeks."

"Yes," Edward said thoughtfully, "But, though he is scared of the reason, he would like to know what we were doing to make us lose track of time."

"Lose track of time? He told me he would be home late." I thought about what Edward had just said. Something was implied that I didn't catch right away.

_'He would like to know what we were doing.'_

My eyes widened as I thought of what that could have meant. "He thinks we lost track of time because we—" I cut myself off, hoping Edward would already know where I was getting at.

Edward laughed to himself. "Yeah, that seems about right."

I sighed.

"Just kill me now." I said under my breath.

Edward's face became serious, and placed his cold hands on both sides of my face. "Don't say that. I almost lost you in the past, I don't want you wishing you were dead after all I gone through because of you."

I looked away from his face, "I'm sorry"

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms back around my waist. "Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

I could hear a smile on his face as he said that.

I groaned and pressed my face against his chest.

Edward held me tighter, and softly hummed my lullaby as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

000000

"Bella?" My dad's voice called.

I opened my eyes and realized I was alone on the bed. I moaned and sat up. "Yeah dad?" I replied rubbing my eyes.

"We need to have a talk. Come meet me downstairs." The door shut and his footsteps became silent as he walked away.

I felt Edward's cold arms wrap around me from behind. I smiled and leaned my head back against his chest.

"Try not to upset him. Just stay calm." Edward said, leaning down to kiss my shoulder. His cold arms disappeared, and he was gone.

Charlie was staring out the window as I was making my way slowly down the stairs.

"Bella," He sighed, turning to me and walking to his recliner to sit down.

I sat on the couch and folded my arms against my chest. "Dad, I swear to you, nothing happened."

"Bells. You were out with him until one in the morning. That's two hours past your curfew. What else could you have been doing?"

"I was at his house with his family," I was getting irritated.

"I don't know, Bells." He shook his head.

"Of course if it was Jacob, you wouldn't care if I never came back home."

"Well, at least I would know you were safe." He cleared his throat.

"Dad. You know I am safe with Edward. This isn't fair." I tried to hold back the anger in my voice but I couldn't even fool myself.

"Life isn't fair. You can't expect everything to go your way." Charlie began to raise his voice.

"Dad—" I started to raise my voice as well.

"Bella, I don't want to hear it. I don't like that kid. His family is weird."

"I thought you liked Alice?" My voice was calm again.

"She's the only decent one. The others, well, I don't know about them." He shook his head and looked away from me.

"Have you been talking to Billy?" Billy had to have informed Charlie about something to make him this mad at me.

"Leave him out of this, Bella." He replied a little too quickly.

"What did he tell you?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I just don't think this kid is right for you Bella, please listen to me." Charlie said ignoring my question.

"Then tell me, what's wrong with him?" I was curious to know if he had anything.

"Bella." He sighed. "I just have a feeling."

I jumped up, onto my feet. "Give him a chance. All you do is complain how wrong he is for me, you never see the things he has done for me."

He sighed. "I feel like I have been giving him chances."

"No you haven't!" I was shouting, "You have done nothing but complain, ever since I told you Edward and I are together."

"Bella, I'm just worried. I'm trying to be a father."

I shook my head. "No, you're trying to ruin my life." I slipped those words.

I turned and sent myself into my room, not wanting to be around my dad anymore. I didn't mean what I said, I was just so angry that he would jump to conclusions without hearing what anyone had to say. What _I_ had to say. I would apologize later, when I calmed down.

I sat on my bed and held my face in my hands.

I sighed.

I could feel the tears beginning to cloud my eyes. I knew what I did was wrong, but I couldn't help but to say something.

"I hardly call that calm." Edward said beside me.

I kept my face hidden in my hands. I didn't want to look at him; afraid that he was mad.

He brought my arms down and pulled me against him, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other stoking my hair as he rested his cheek against my head.

"I'm sorry." My voice broke.

Edward remained silent, and stiffened his body.

I looked up at him, "Edward?"

He was staring at the window; his eyes darker than normal and his lips curled around his teeth. I could hear a faint growl in his chest.

Then instantly. Faster then my ability to blink, I was lying on the bed, Edward on top of me, shielding me.

There was a loud smash from my window, and glass flew everywhere.

I felt Edward lift his body from mine, but barely, still blocking me from what ever came in through the window.

"You!" Edward snarled.

* * *

**Bwhahahahaha!! Cliffhanger!! I'm evil!! Ahahahaha!**

**Okay! I hope you liked what I have so far, and I will try to get the next chapter up soon! Please R&R.  
I would like to thank MiSs LiSsi LisS for everything she has done to get me to write the story and my friends who urged me to continue. Thanks for reading, and I hope you stick around for the next chapter!**


End file.
